In love with my brothers worst enemy
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another quizilla one shot. Hope you'll like it. BrooklynXYou


**AmTheLion:** Another old Brooklyn one shot. For the quizilla user XxXxlordgaaraxXxX. She gave me some info to this one shot, certain things she wanted to use. This is her request message:

"....uh,could you do me a brooklyn one-shot....?  
...love one shot...?  
and i'm also rai's EX-gf...and he wants me back...and i'm also kai's twin sister.i love to fight adn beybattle!  
and i have a black flamed phoniex called Yamiuro.  
and destroys my oppent(sp?)after we launch...say 15 mins..?  
famous attack is called "Black Moon Bloodly!"  
is with kai all the for at night.i go adn fight gang/thugs/drunk bastard's/ETC.  
and has a dragon/phoniex tatoo on my back.  
and can also have black flamed (fallen)angel wings.  
everything else is you can surprise me..."

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**In love with my brothers worst enemy  
(Brooklyn one shot)**

"Rei I told you. We won't get back together no matter what you say." Your voice sounds irritated.

"But _____" he tries to argue.

"No buts' Rei. I broke up with you because we don't fit together anymore."

"But why not _____. I still love you." You sight. The neko jin in the other end of the phone sounds really hurt. You knew he wouldn't take it to well, but you never expected him to act like this. You open your mouth to reply, when someone takes the phone out of your hand.

"Rei if you don't stop calling me sister, begging her to come back I'm seriously gonna crush you." You stare at you twin brother as he curses the neko jin on the phone. You glare at him and quickly snap back the phone.

"Kai I can handle this myself." You growl at him.

"Obviously you can't since he still don't get it's over between the two of you." You glare at him as you return to the phone.

"Rei? No Kai isn't very happy. Listen, I know you're hurt, but you have to understand. Things change and so do we. I'm still found of you Rei, but as a very close friend, nothing more." You hear Rei sniffle in the other end.

"Is there nothing I can do to get you back?" he asks.

"No it's not. I'm sorry Rei. I'm sure you'll find someone else that will fit better with you than me."

"I doubt I ever will." You sight.

"Bye Rei, maybe I'll see you at the tournament." With that you hang up and turn to your brother with an angry glare.

"Kai that was so not necessary. You know how hurt Rei got when I broke up with him." You sneer.

"Hn I don't get why you got together with him in the first place. You never really fit together like that." He says.

"KAI! Just because you can't feel love doesn't mean I can't either!" you shout at him. With that you storm of to your room to mad to look at him. But you feel his looking after you. Sitting on your bed your rage keeps boiling. You know Kai only wants to protect you. After all you're the only family he has left. But being twins isn't always as great as people want it to be, especially not when your twin is THE Kai Hiwatari. You sight and lye down on your back looking up at the sealing.

* * *

A little later Kai comes in to you and lies down besides you. He sights

"I'm sorry sis. I just get so mad when I see someone making you feel bad." He says. You sight and roll over, so you're resting your head on his chest.

"I know Kai. But I'm a big girl. You know I can take care of myself." He smirks and dishevels your hair.

"Yeh I know sis." He says still smirking.

"hey I used hours on fixing my hair." You glare up at him only to find him grinning back.

"I know that too." He says.

"KAI!" And then the sibling fight is on. You tease and play fight for a while until he lays you in the ground and sits on top of you with a smirk.

"Arg. Kai get of me you big baboon." He grins, and gets of helping you on your feet again. You glare at him with a little smile and give him a hug, which he gladly returns. No one knows, but whenever Kai is with you he's not as cold and heartless as people think he is.

"Thanks Kai, I really needed that." You whisper. You feel him smile and hug you tighter.

"Any time sis." He whispers back. You smile and together you go to make some lunch.

* * *

A few days later you're in the Beyblade tournament. You're with your brothers team The Blitzkrieg Boys, and even if you're not a boy, you haven't bothered changing the name. You enter the lobby and find the other teams there as well. You recognise them from last year's championship. Even if you weren't there you watched your brothers every match. Then you spot a team you don't recognise. And you lean closer to your brother.

"Kai, who's that team?" You ask him and point in the direction of the unknown bladers and he follows your eyes. Then he sneers.

"BEGA. Keep away from them sis, you hear me. I don't want you hanging around with them." He says coldly.

"Why, they seem nice enough." You say and look wondering at them.

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!" You're taken back by him shouting at you, resulting in the other teams looking at you. You glare at your brother.

"I'M NOT A CHILD KAI. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU WERE ONLY BORN A MINUTE BEFORE ME." Now Kai is taken back by you screaming back at him, and he realises what he did.

"I'm sorry sis. It's just I don't want you to get hurt, and those guys are bad news." He says a bit more calm while glaring at the other teams. You calm down but still hump at him and turn away with your arms crossed, to make sure he gets that you're still mad at him. He sights and turns away again. Opening your eyes you find the BEGA team looking confused at you. But there's especially one guy that catches your attention, the one with orange hair, blue eyes and white outfit. He looks at you with curious eyes, and for some reason this makes you blush a little. You hurry to look in another direction, which happens to be where Rei is standing. He looks hurt at you, and you know he saw you blush because of the other guy. He's still hurt after you broke up with him. You sight and look down, not to catch anyone's eyes.

* * *

It's been a few days since the tournament started. Rei has already tried to talk you into coming back, which caused Kai to get furious. Now whenever Rei even look at you he received a death glare warning from your brother. Not that you mind, you really didn't want to talk to Rei right now. Walking down the corridor to the soda machine you sight. For once you're not with Kai and you got a little time to yourself. As the soda can rumbles down in the hatch on the machine you hear footsteps. Half worried it's Rei you slowly turn around. But it's Brooklyn that's walking towards you.

"Hi _____." He says friendly.

"Hi Brooklyn." You blush lightly, the few times you managed to talk when Kai wasn't around you gotten to know Brooklyn quite well.

"You ok? You seem…sad." He asks. You sight again. And tell him about Rei and Kai almost killing him whenever he tries to talk to you and the fact that he didn't want you to talk to him.

"So he's still mad at me for what happened last year huh?" Brooklyn says a bit sad.

"Yeh. He thinks you'll only use me to get your revenge on him." Brooklyn sights.

"Like I'll even think about hurting you." You blush as he gives you a smile.

"I better get back. Our match is starting soon." You say and start backing away towards your wardrobe.

"Yeh. I'll cheer for you." He says. With another smile and blushing again you wave and go back to your team, feeling all warm inside.

_This feeling. It's so different from what I felt when I was with __Rei. But it's so much better._ You think as you walk down the hall.

* * *

That night you're out fighting again. You need to get out some aggression and frustration. Kai knows you sometimes go out to fight street battles, either with your blade or your fists, but he don't like it that's for sure. And he likes it even less when you come home with fresh bruises. But he doesn't stop you, because he knows how strong you are. But tonight you take on to much. As you're fighting a really huge guy, from some kind of gang, the rest of the men attack you as well. You get so beaten up you're about to faint, when you hear a familiar voice.

Then all the men are gone and you're lying on the ground, barely holding on to your consciousness. Then you see someone lean over you, and in the distance you hear him call your name as everything turns black. Later you feel a pair of strong arms carry you up the stairs to the apartment you're sharing with Kai. You hear him knock on the door, and you hear your brother's rage as he sees you like this. Then you feel Kai take you and scream at the guy, making him leave. Then he carries you to your bed, and once again everything turns black as you hear your brother's worried voice calling your name.

* * *

When you wake up your whole body aches, and you look up into the deep purples orbs belonging to Kai.

"Hi there sis. How you feeling?" He asks. You grumble in response and try to move. It really hurts even with all the bandages.

"What happened?" You ask groggily

"That's what I would like to know. Suddenly Brooklyn knocks on the door carrying my beaten up and unconscious sister." He says a bit harsh. You stare at him.

"Brooklyn? Brooklyn was the guy who saved me?" You ask.

"What? Saved you?"

"Yeh, there was this gang, they beat me up and suddenly they stopped when this voice came, and then someone leaned over me and the next I know he's carrying me to you and then everything is black." You explain. Kai stares at you for a long moment.

"So he really saved you." He finally says.

"Yeh. I bet those guys would have killed me if he hadn't come." Kai groans, and you know why. This means he has to thank Brooklyn for saving his sister. And that after screaming at him like mad. You give him a light smile.

"It's ok Kai. I can thank him for you if you want." You say. He smirks.

"Don't you even dare trying." Then you both shuckle a little even if it hurts you.

* * *

Some days after that incident, you've decided to quit street fighting for good. You're in a park, sitting on a swing, when you hear footsteps come up behind you.

"Hi ______ how you feeling?" You smile as Brooklyn walks around and stands in front of you.

"Fine, thanks to you." He smiles and a light blush comes over his cheeks.

"I said I wouldn't let you get hurt. You mean too much to me." Now you blush and you look down in the ground to hide it from him.

"You want me to push you?" He asks. At first you don't get him, so you look confused up at him. But then you remember you're on a swing, and nod. He walks behind you again and starts pushing. As soon you're swinging back and fort. He stops pushing and walks in front of you again so you can see him while you're on the swing. He smiles at you.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I ever seen." He says. You blush a deep red and smile at him.

"Catch me!" You shout. He looks surprised at you. Then you jump of the swing, and he hurries to catch you while you're still in the air. Unfortunately he loses balance so you both fall onto the ground, you on top of him. You laugh, and look him in the eyes.

"You're amazing Brooklyn." You say. He smiles.

"May be, but not far as amazing as you." Again you blush, as you feel him pull you down into a passionate kiss, which you gladly return.

* * *

On the little hill by the swing, Kai watches as Brooklyn kisses his sister, and a little smile comes over his lips. He never seen his sister this happy, not even when she was with Rei. And now he knows Brooklyn won't ever hurt her. And if he did, well Kai would make sure he would regret it for the rest of his life. With a pleased grin Kai turned around and walked away, as his sister was exploring her new boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was a long one. Hope you enjoyed.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
